


Aishiteru

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: AishiteruFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Atobe x TezukaPrompt: GessoParole: 170





	Aishiteru

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Aishiteru  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Prompt: Gesso  
> Parole: 170

«Tezuka, perché non mi hai detto di avere una ragazza?» chiese Fuji osservando “Aishiteru*” scritto a caratteri cubitali sul gesso che il capitano della Seigaku aveva al braccio destro.  
Quando, il giorno prima, Atobe aveva preso in mano il pennarello e si era proposto di scrivere, gliel’aveva detto fin dall’inizio di non fare cavolate, ma ovviamente non gli aveva dato retta, a volte si chiedeva a cosa pensasse quando aveva queste trovate.  
Adesso come glielo spiegava ai suoi compagni di squadra, che non solo era gay, ma che stava addirittura con Atobe Keigo, beh di certo non era facile ammetterlo sopratutto non di fronte ai ragazzi e quindi si sarebbe tenuto tutto per se inventandosi una scusa, sperando che ci cascasse.  
«No, è stato uno scherzo di Atobe»  
Aveva cercato di non tradire nessuna reazione, ma il sorrisino dipinto sul volto del Tensai della Seigaku non era decifrabile-  
«Lo immaginavo»  
Ci aveva creduto o meno, questo Tezuka non riuscì a capirlo, ma appena avrebbe rivisto Atobe gliel’avrebbe fatta sicuramente pagare.


End file.
